The present invention relates to a miter saw having a fence unit that supports a side surface of a workpiece to be cut.
In a miter saw, a workpiece mounted on a base portion is subjected to cutting by a circular saw blade disposed in a cutting portion movable toward and away from the base portion. A fence is provided on the base portion to which a side surface of the workpiece is supported in order to fix a position of the workpiece during cutting as described in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2003-191202.
In an ordinary cutting state, the moving direction of the side surface of the circular saw blade is perpendicular to the upper surface of the base portion. However, bevel cutting is required for a specific case such that a side surface of the circular saw blade is slanted with respect to the upper surface of the base portion and the cutting portion is pivotally moved in the slanting direction. During bevel cutting, the cutting portion and the circular saw blade may be brought into abutment with the fence.
In order to avoid the mechanical interference between the cutting portion with the fence, Japanese Patent No. 3286725 discloses a fence unit including a subordinate fence pivotally movable to allow the cutting portion to be tilted without interference with the fence.
However, the subordinate fence must be pivotally moved to the evacuated position in accordance with even a minute tilting of the cutting portion. If the subordinate fence is moved to the evacuated position, resultant height of the fence unit from the upper surface of the base portion is lowered. Accordingly, the fence unit cannot stably support the workpiece. If the height is increased, allowable tilting angle of the cutting portion is decreased.